


Times Do Change

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: IWTV - Freeform, Interview with the vampire mention, M/M, Modern Setting, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Twilight Renaissance, cinema, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Prompt: Aro and Garrett go to the movies and watch "Interview with a Vampire"
Relationships: Aro/Garrett (Twilight)
Kudos: 5





	Times Do Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun.  
> I guess as well as Barduil prompts I am taking Garrett and Aro prompts :)

Times Do Change

"Come now, are you not interested in seeing how many portrayals there are of the vampire?" Aro's voice was more a teasing purr than anything else.

"No, and didn't this movie come out in like 1994? Isn't it a bit old to be in the cinema again?"

"It is an anniversary special, I believe. And it isn't that old if you compare it to us."

Garrett stares at the movie poster for a long time and purposely ignores Aro's comment of age. It seemed to be a sore subject when living out his days as a mortal. He isn't sure why it bothers him so suddenly though.

He was 23 years old in body. The prime of life or so they said.

Perhaps it was because Aro was older? He had less time...

"Are we really subjecting ourselves to this?" Garrett groans but he allows Aro to lead him into the movie theatre and they pay for their tickets.

Thankfully Aro has chosen seats at the back of the theatre and Garrett slouches down into his seat awaiting the opening credits.

Throughout the movie Garrett mumbles unnecessary remarks until the actor Antonio Banderas appears on screen and with a grin, he straightens out and turns to Aro.

"Movie of your life, he would absolutely play you. No lie he would be perfect can play a dramatic long-haired vampire no problem." The response was an elbow to the ribs before finally, Aro speaks to him, his tone clearly irritated.

"Of all the things you could have been when gifted with the chance to start your life anew and you chose to be the man that talks through movies in the cinema?!"

They fall silent when another movie-goer turns around and shushes them. Garrett sticks his tongue out at them and Aro slaps a hand over Garrett's mouth and apologies quietly.

Eventually, Garrett does settle down to watch the movie. He isn't impressed in the slightest by it simply because it makes him feel slightly uncomfortable at how much he has a crush on Louis.

He wasn't telling Aro that. But he definitely has a type it seems.

After the movie, they debated dinner somewhere but ultimately couldn't decide so they started their walk home. It was raining hard and the streets were near empty for it.

As luck would have it Aro had brought a rather large black umbrella with him that he'd been using as a cane, because obviously, he wasn't dramatic enough without one.

They shared the space underneath it with Aro linking his arm through Garrett's and they strolled home relishing how nature cleared most people away without trying.

"Well, what did you think?"

"Hm, do you want a serious answer?"

"I want your honest Garrett opinion." Aro laughs, clearly, he knows what is coming but Garrett pretends not to notice all the same and takes a deep breath and closes his eyes momentarily.

"IF this movie had been released in 2020 the year of our good Lord Jesus Christ," when he peers over at Aro the older man was trying his hardest to appear serious as he listened. "Teenagers would probably piss themselves laughing at the R rating and the fact this is called horror. Mothers and pastors would still clutch their pearls or white clerical collars because 'oh my the blood and homoeroticism is unparalleled. The devil lives in between the transitions of these scenes!' you know just small things I've noticed." Aro is near shaking with laughter at Garrett's side but he says nothing and allows Garrett a moment to revel in his own comedy.

They're nearly home when Aro composes himself enough to speak.

"You know, I think I might take you to the cinema more often."

"Please do not."


End file.
